Cement blocks and precast concrete walls are useful in many types of construction. While these materials have many useful characteristics that lead to their frequent use, it is known that concrete walls without added insulation do not have high thermal resistance or insulating properties and can therefore benefit from added insulation for improving energy efficiency. And many building owners want siding materials over concrete to improve the aesthetic appearance of the structures. But attaching additional layers of building materials such as insulating panels and siding to concrete walls is often difficult and time consuming. For instance, both insulating materials and siding may be attached to concrete blocks and cast concrete walls by drilling holes in the concrete and using concrete anchors to attach the building materials. But drilling concrete is often difficult and in the best of situations this is a labor intensive practice that adds to the cost of construction. Nonetheless, many buildings that incorporate concrete wall construction include both insulation and siding materials for energy efficiency and aesthetics.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for overcoming the problems associated with attaching insulating layers and exterior (and interior) covering layers to concrete walls.
The invention is defined by an extruded connector strip that is mechanically pressed into a slot formed or cut in the concrete wall. If the wall is fabricated from concrete blocks the slot is formed during casting of the blocks; if the wall is fabricated from cast concrete the slot may be formed during casting and if the wall is already in place, the slot may be cut into the wall. The connector strip has a distal end with resilient, deformable legs that engage the walls of the slot—when the strip is pressed into the slot the legs deform from a resting position and press against the walls of the slot, preventing the strip from being pulled out of engagement in the slot. The proximal end of the connector strip is defined by T-shaped, transverse retaining arms that retain insulation board against the concrete, and which serve as a surface into which siding and sheetrock may be anchored with nails or screws. The connector strip is thus a single piece that requires no drilling of the masonry and which allows mechanical attachment of insulation and siding to either the exterior or interior wall of concrete buildings.
The connector strip may be used above grade level and below grade for basement or earth sheltered building construction.
A building that utilizes the connector strip according to the present invention has improved thermal efficiency and improved insulation value, with associated reductions in heat loss, improved comfort, and economic savings through reduced heating and cooling expenses.